Daniel Hemric's NASCAR Cup debut controversy
and his controversial No. 8 Cup Car in Richmond as he thumbs down to his Cup car.]] The Monster Energy NASCAR Cup series controversy of Daniel Hemric occured on 20 March 2018 causing controversy when he makes it's Debut on the NASCAR Cup series, driving the Number 8 Smokey Mountain Herbal Snuff Richard Childress Racing Chevrolet Camaro Z-L-1 at the Richmond Raceway in Richmond, Virginia last 20 April 2018 and a Charlotte Motor Speedway's Roval race last 30 September 2018, both finished 32nd and 23rd respectively. It was Katie Boyle's Last will of testament before she died that He is Driving the Number Eight for the NASCAR Monster Energy Cup Series for Her,. Hemric sued Childress and Boyle for Using him for Debuting at the Cup, but in 2019 Hemric released from RCR but still suing him. Plot Childress talks to Motorsports.com and saying: “Since joining our organization, Hemric has shown his determination and dedication to this sport both on and off the track, He has proven his ability behind the wheel by making the Championship 4 in the Xfinity Series in 2017 and his continued success this season. Making his Cup Series debut is the next step in his career and we are proud to have him take that step with RCR.” At the NASCAR Race Hub on FOX Sports 1, Hemric shows a New Car for Xfinity series at Richmond, He opens the cars and the presenters says Has a Number Eight in there, Much to him to angry and upset the New Number is supposed to be with the Xfinity Camaro, but He going with the Cup Camaro Z-L-1, later in the Photoshoot he is sad and thumbs down and kicking the Car. The presenter says to Hemric: "Now that's a beautiful race car, but the one thing I'm noticing, Daniel, it's number eight and not number 21. What's the story here?", Then he is upset and saying "What is wrong about me, Who's blaming for this! " They scandal is called Margaret and a Car without a Dancers, just like Aleksander Walmann's Margaret and the Dancers with a Band. There the Concert at Richmond Raceway featuring the Pro-Hemric Cup Debut Eurovision artists as well as Wurst, Sebastian and Anastasia, and presented by Ostapchuk at the Tailgate at Richmond Raceway on 20 April 2018. Subsequent events Hemric finished 32nd on his debut at Richmond caused by supported William Lee Adams, Wurst and Ostapchuk, then he finished 23rd in Charlotte Motor Speedway's Road Course, this time with Adams, Wurst, Ostapchuk and the descendants of Katie Boyle. On 28 September 2018, Richard Childress Racing announced that beginning in 2019, Hemric would be the full-time driver of the No. 31 Chevrolet in the Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series, competing for 2019 Rookie of the Year honors, but still filed a lawsuit against Childress and the Descendants of Boyle. But on 14 December 2018, Richard Childress' Racing Team also announced that Hemric will be driving the No. 8 car (The car used in Richmond and Charlotte Roval) instead of the No. 31 car for the 2019 season. His team has unveiled Hemric's 2019 Daytona 500 scheme to celebrate RCR's 50th Anniversary. Hemric will be sponsored by Caterpillar. Endorsements Supporting the Campaign for Hemric's Cup debut As endorsed by Netta Barzilai and Laura Rizzotto (Both represented Israel and Latvia), as well as Wiwibloggers William Lee Adams (Future Kadenang Action News 5:00 pm and 10:00 pm anchor), Rezo Mamsikashvili (Future Kadenang Action News 5:00 pm and 10:00 pm Sports anchor) and Chris Halpin (future Iwant News anchor), 2014 Eurovision winner and Santa Maria Damnation guard Conchita Wurst also backing Hemric's Cup Debut. Other personalities Endorsed Hemric's Cup Debut includes Eurovision 2017 Co-presenter Vova Ostapchuk, Bulgarian representatives Equinox, Madame Monsieur (France), Rasmussen (Denmark), Cesár Sampson (Austria), Vanja Radovanović (Montenegro), Eye Cue (Macedonia), Ryan O'Shaughnessy (Ireland), Zibbz (Switzerland) and Iriao (Georgia) as well as Wiwibloggers Sebastian Diaz and Kristin Kristiansdottir, even Australian representatives Jessica Mauboy (2018) , Dami Im (2016) and Guy Sebastian (2015) as well as 2013 Netherlands entrant Anouk and SBS commentator Myf Warhurst also joins to backed Hemric . Other personalities who backed Hemric are Former Michigan State Basketball coach Tom Izzo, New England Patriots Tight end Rob Gronkowski and Actress Alessandra Osma as well as The late Davide Astori, even Former Eurovision national finals contestants Malo, Orgesa Zaimi, Paula Valentaite and Jessica Andersson are supporting Hemric's debut. ESCToday Editor Jessica Weaver leads to Backed Hemric's Cup Campaign alongside Stratos Agadellis, Eleanor Welsh and Roy Knoops. Opposing the Campaign for Hemric's Cup debut The opposed to Hemric's Cup Debut including Claudia Pascoal, Mariette, Calvin Abueva, Austin Dillon, Kasey Kahne, Michael McDowell, Alex Bowman, Kurt Busch, Denny Hamlin, Ryan Blaney and The Five Dancers as Well as Kristian Kostov, Nathan Trent, Alma, Anja Nissen, Slavko Kalezič, Jana Burscheska, Brendan Murray, Timebelle, Tamara Gachechiladze and Isaiah Firebrace, Emmelie de Forest (2013), Olsen Brothers (2000), Johnny Logan (1980 and 1987), Linda Martin (1992), Celine Dion (1988), Dana (1970), Dana International (1998), Izhar Cohen (1978) and Eimear Quinn (1996) also opposed Hemric's debut. Category:Controversies and Scandals Category:NASCAR Category:Motorsports